State
by MomoXarii
Summary: Theres a big twist in the relations, check in to find out!
1. Truth Love

Hello! Well good news and bad news people!

The good news is i just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to geico! haha jk!

But the bad news is i haven't updated my other stories, im gonna!...but not yet. In the mean time enjoy this new one :D

MOMO - OUT

* * *

Kaname Kuran stood beside beside his fathers throne as meeting in the Vampire Council began. He was fifteen, five seven wearing a neatly fitted tux that was a deep crimson red, which could be mistaken for black. His chocolate curly hair reached his neck just like his father's, standing straight arms at his side face without emotion and eyes narrowed scanning and glaring at the elders in the room that sat in an oval shaped room, all against the wall leaving a spot empty for only and entrance that was in front of where him and his father were.

His father wore a clothes similar to his but instead of crimson it was black. His appearance matched his son's from his features to his slender fingers. He leaned on his elbow which was propped on the hand of the overly large chair he sat in, his fingers knotted in his hair, the other gripping the edge of the chairs arm.

Finally after what seemed like generations a man next to Kaname stood up clearing his throat.

"We will begin the trial for lady Shizuka Hiou, and her unborn pureblood child." The doors opened in response, letting in the sound of chains and footsteps.

A women dressed in the inner layer of a lilac kimono walked in with two black cloaked men who were holding her in place with chains that were wrapped around her neck and waist that kept her arms behind her back. Paper seals floated around her waist leaving her weak and unable to use her powers. He long silver hair reached her waist, with bangs covering her forehead and eyes.

She bowed her head as they walked her to the center of the room, the two men locking the chains they held into hooks on the floor. All the elders narrowed there old pale eyes, as they noticed that her stomach was already growing even though it had only been a week since they knew about her being pregnant.

The elders began to whisper and talk across to each other, covering the side of their mouth with their hands, so their comments weren't that audible. The elder man that spoke earlier hit his desk in front of him with two quick knocks with his hand.

"Shizuka Hiou, you are here for a crime you have committed outside of legal grounds."

"I have committed no such crime of any sorts." Her voice was small and barley a whisper, but all who were there heard it.

And this time instead of the elder speaking, Kaname's father's voice filled the room.

"You only speak when spoken to Shizuka, or have you forgotten the mature way to act."

"Your one to talk, Your Highness." Kaname narrowed his eyes at the women, and so did his father.

"Enough! You will not speak to our King in such a manner." An Elder spat.

"It's alright." The man turned to him.

"But Kuran-sama?" Kaname's father stood and walked calmly towards Shizuka.

"I'll talk to you as a friend, not a king." Shizuka's eyes narrowed, she scanned around the room and back to his face.

"A friend. How are you being a friend when they, and you, are accusing me for something that I, personally, have never heard of, explain that Haruka." The whole room was filled with gasps, and harsh whispers.

"Disgraceful woman!"

"Disgusting witch! Speaking the King's name with that tongue."

"That will be enough!" Haruka turned and faced the elders, shutting them up in an instant. His eyes a bright crimson red for less than a second before fading back to brown. He turned his attention back to Shizuka.

"I agree, you were never taught the rules of the vampire council since you family had you hidden." She let out a sigh, shifting a bit in the uncomfortable chains.

"Yes, you may think that," she sent a dark glare to all the elders around who stared back down at her, "But these old hags don't get that threw there soggy brains, Haruka." He smiled, tipping his head a bit down so the elders wouldn't see.

"Your right. I can't change there minds, but I can change the consequences a bit." He turned around and went back up to sit in his chair, a slight smile plastered on his face.

"Lord Kuran?"

"She has claimed guilty for her actions." He winked, and Shizuka caught it, nodding her head so the old elders could see her approval.

"In that case…" The man was interrupted by Haruka.

"She will not be executed. Instead she will be banished. Her records will be burnt, and she will live among the world as a reborn person." Shizuka's face stayed emotionless, full aware that this was better than getting executed.

"But, but my lord she cannot run free with that thing in her womb." Haruka nodded and closed his eyes thinking to himself.

"For that I will speak privately with her." Kaname shifted a bit at his fathers words. He glared back down at the women who was looking up at his father without any emotion what so ever.

The Elders slowly left the room, Kaname waited by his fathers side. As the room cleared Haruka got up removing the cloak he had been wearing threw the court session revealing a dark red flawless suit. He ran his long fingers threw his hair messing it up a bit, and as he started to walk down the steps of the seats Kaname followed.

"Boy, you will go wait for me in the limo while I speak to Shizuka."

Kaname was about to abject but he had raised his hand stopping him. And at the exit of the court room they walked in separate ways.

He walked into a dark room at the end of the hallway, doors opening and closing automatically. He reached two large doors charms and restricting spells dripping off of them. Walking up to them they flared red but slowly faded as his eyes glowed the same color.

They opened.

He walked in a very plain room. No windows. A bed to the right was the only thing furnishing the room, and Shizuka was chained to it, charms also decorating the shackles. She quickly looked up at whomever was entering and stood up, the chains allowing her a few more steps before restricting her again.

"Haurka…" She sat down on the bed, both of her hands going up to her bulging belly in a small hug. Haruka went over to her and stood in front of her. He sat down on an already materialized chair he had created.

"Hiou, who is the father?" Her light lilac eyes softened, hands slowly circling her stomach.

"You already know…" Haruka smiled.

"My son…"

"Yes, but you let it slip out and now the council wants us dead!" She wrapped her arms around bulging stomach.

"Hiou, my wife is still alive I can't change the fact that we are still married."

"Oh I see. You go and have sex with your lover whom had your heart even before you were pulled into forcefully marrying that woman! And now your son and me are paying the price? Why couldn't you and me be?" Tears filled he eyes, and he had to avert his eyes or his emotions too would take over.

"Hiou you know why…we had to continue my bloodline…" She laughed.

"That system is old, older than you? So you are with marrying your own sibling, and now your other son is going to marry his sister? Doesn't that disgust you?…" She got up and walked over to him, and he stood up but was frozen.

Her hand came up and cupped his cheek. He turned away but she cupped her other hand over his other cheek pulling his face to look down at her, but he closed his eyes shivering at the familiar touch.

"Haruka-koi…look at me…" She tried to get closer, but chains rattled denying her that.

He slowly opened them, and chocolate brown meet with light soft lilac eyes. He instantly melted and old feelings reopened in his locked up heart. He raised his hand to wipe tears falling from her cheeks.

"Do you still love me?" He stepped forward closing the distance that she could not complete.

"Yes…" quicker than she could react to his answer he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close, the other behind her head bringing her up for a heated kiss. He stomach was a little in the way but she folded her arms around his neck, standing on her toes kissing him back.

A single tear slide down Haruka's cheek. In his head he couldn't believe what he had done, or what was happening. But right now it didn't matter, he was going to make things right.

They slowly broke apart, but didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry…" He pressed his forehead onto the side of her neck, while her fingers caressed his hair.

"I love you." He got up and looked into her eyes filled with hope.

"I'm going to make things right Hiou, for you, me and our son." She smiled.

"I love you."

_

* * *

_

Momo: Did you like it :D

Ace: haha i love it

Momo: not you...

Ace: oh


	2. Teen Relationship

MomoXarii: Wooh! I did this all today! yesh i did!

Ace: Yes she did.

MomoXarii: Well I'm sorry I haven't updated Animal Empire, Rose Buds, or Be Him but I will soon! I just have this story in my head and I have to place it down or I'm going to forget!

Ace: She will.

MomoXarii: Oh and it is going to be a RidoxZero fanfic so if you don't like don't READ IT!...oh i don't Own Vampire Knight.

Ace: But she wishes she did.

MomoXarii: Well yesh because the plot for the manga right now sucks! (in my opinion)

Ace: It does.

MomoXarii: Haha well peace out enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Haruka held her and didn't let go, his arms securely locked around her. Millions of thoughts ran around his head looking for a way out. She sensed his distress and she pushed lightly on his chest so she could look up at him.

"Haruka?" He shook his head and lightly pushed her head from behind to his chest, holding her there. She didn't understand, but she ignored it and closed her eyes.

"I will set you free Shizuka, right now." Her eyes snapped open, and she pulled away completely, the back of her knees hitting the edge of the bed making her loose her balance and sitting her on it.

"Hell to the no! I will not go to your little hide out Kuran?" His shoulders slumped and he ran both of his hands over his face throwing his head back, staring at the ceiling threw his fingers.

"No arguing Shizuka, it is the only way." She shook her head.

"I'm a seriously loose my fucking head there Haruka! You know how lonely it is there? It's a huge god damn mansion and there. Is. Nothing. To. Do! Plus there is no source of entertainment!"

He chuckled.

"It isn't my fault sweetheart. You're the one that got so addicted to the humans way of life."

"Oh you did not just say that when you are the one who bought me that x-box!" He looked down at her and raised an elegant eye brow, both hands on his hips.

"Excuse me? Who was the one who was hogging it all up? You never once let me play Call of Duty!"

"Oh please, you were to stubborn. You didn't want me to teach you how to use the controller, darling."

"Because you forgot all about teaching me in seconds, honey!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted turning her face away from his. He glared at her and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"You really had to bring that up…"

"And it wasn't just the x-box." He sighed in frustration.

"Hiou! You will go where I tell you, final!" She shot up from the bed pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"You are not my father!"

"But I am your lover! And that means I can deny to show you any sort of affection for a whole week." An evil grin grew on his face, seeing her shocked on.

She shook her head again and narrowed her eyes at him sending him more than just daggers, but huge ass boulders. His eyebrow twitched. She pouted.

"You wouldn't last." She stuck her tongue out at him. And he laughed…dangerously. She swallowed nervously.

He leaned forward, his eyes filled with mischief and challenge.

"Try me, baby." Her eyes widened.

"O-okay okay I'll…go." He smiled triumphantly.

"Good."

The chains around her wrist cracked nosily. Shizuka flinched at the sound ringing in her ears, but suddenly the chains flickered with red light and fell to the floor. She rubbed her wrists tenderly.

Without warning she was back in her lovers arms and the whole room went dark, small spots of lights spun around then violently. Her head felt lighter just staring at them, but her lovers voice filled her senses.

"Close your eyes, koi." She obeyed.

He smiled, kissing her forehead. He made sure he wasn't crushing her since he could clearly feel her soccer ball of a stomach pressing at his flat hard stomach.

The floor left there feet and Shizuka gasped, fisting some material of Haruka's tux in her hands.

She had never felt scared before, but this was something she had never experienced. She knew it was a way to Haruka's hide-out, and he was the only one who could enter and escape from it. This was the second time she had entered there.

The first was when she had first meet him, her younger years as a teen in love. They had been dating for a year behind his parents, always in the dark. Since his parents were still in the old age and they already had who he would marry and live forever with. But Shizuka dared him to disobey, he made him a rebel with her kisses, her caresses.

She believed that he would finally decided for himself, but her heart was broken when he told her he could not be with her. And it was right after they had finally became one, and made love right here…in his hide-out.

She opened her eyes, tears forming at the once happiest memories of her life that were made here, but were so easily broke here as well. The floor was back, slowly forming at there feet.

Haruka loosened his grip on Shizuka, but he didn't let go. The scent of tears filling his nostrils. He sighed.

He knew why.

"Shizuka…" She pulled away, looking down at the white ruby designed tile floor, averting her eyes away from him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She hugged her self and began to walk down the hall they were in. Her memories coming back to her, telling her each direction and each location around the house. Her bare feet tapped against the cold floor echoing across the hallways golden walls. She could hear the tapping of Harukas shoes behind her, closely.

She continued on, turning left a tower of stairs staring down at her. She quickly made her way up and followed a red golden laced carpet to her right. Doors adorned the wall, all of the were black, gold, or red each with skillfully done carvings and some even with glass work in them.

Windows randomly placed everywhere, and as she passed them her eyes scanned the scenery outside.

It was grey, dark, and abandoned. Dark leafless trees moved, there bare arms to the invisible wind touching them, their trunks had ghostly faces staring up at her with their mouths opened wide. The ground was dead, cracks decorated it, dead leaves dancing around slowly. A light mist running around the trees dead roots, with dark grey clouds dancing above.

She shivered at the picture, and quickly passed the window reaching the end of the long hall. Two big doors looking down at her with its designs and colors. The flickered to life, glass colors flashing and glowing at her presence.

They opened, the rug under her feet slowly rolling beckoning her in. She did, almost like a human being the doors slammed behind her, sensing her feeling of wanting to be alone, away from her lover.

Haruka stood on the other side of the door stunned. The door was creaking angrily at him, the pictures on the wall shaking at its vibration. He sighed, and slowly turned away walking past the stairs and down the opposite way of the hall down to two black doors that opened before he got close.

He entered and they closed violently, shaking the whole house. Enough for Shizuka to feel.

She smiled sadly, remembering the few times this happened when they stayed here. Little fights turned into slamming doors, and objects crashing against the walls cracking them.

She shook her head lightly and walked over to a door to her right, next to her large bathroom. She snapped her fingers and the whole room lit up with light. The two windows on either side of her large purple silk covered bed closed their huge dark purple and gold curtains, candles burning to life showing the old dust free features of her room.

Gold trim adorned the edges of the ceiling above, and the floor bellow. The floor was purple heart wood, the walls white with purple roses popping around green vines crawling around the walls. The bed was custom built, bigger that a king, or a queen. It was standing on a very fury light purple round rug so the legs wouldn't damage the floor. It had four posts touching up the ceiling, all golden, the head board had five bars and so did the front. Thin silk curtains hung above it.

Dressers, with mirrors above them on both sides of the room, on between the bathroom and the walk-in closet.

Shizuka looked threw the few clothes she still had there that Haruka had bought here a long time ago. As she scanned she found something that caught her eye. Pulling out she realized it was one of his shirts, a dark red crimson dress shirt with black buttons. She held it close to her inhaling his masculine scent still clinging to it, smiling to herself remembering that it was the shirt he was wearing when they first meet.

Quickly she placed it on the island in the middle of the closet and slide her old ripped up kimono, and pulled on the shirt. It fit quite big, but it covered up to her knees. She was relieved since she thought her stomach was going to get in the way of it hanging low.

She slide her hands behind her neck and pulled her long silver hair from under the shirt. Walking out of the room she sat down on her bed looking down at her stomach. She gently ran her fingers down the sides of her stomach, humming softly enjoying the soft fuzzy feel of the shirt she was wearing.

"Haruka…" Shizuka got up and walked over to the doors, they opened and she walked out, quickening her pace as much as she could, one hand on her bellies side.

She walked passed the stairs following her lovers scent across the hall from her room. Reaching two black doors she let out a nervous breath, feeling Haruka's aura oozing out from under the door.

She stood there, silver strands of hair straying in front of her face, her bare legs and feet visibly shivered, and goose bumps formed as she reached up and knocked softly on the door.

The opened just a bit, enough for her to squeeze in.

She gasped spotting to ruby red orbs staring at her, the room was dark, too dark for her own powerful vision. She couldn't look away.

They were cut a little from the top, but she figured his eyelids were low, but either way shivers crawled up her spine.

She door behind her closed, but the rooms light flickered to dimly light the room.

Haruka's room was just like hers, just furnished differently. He was on a red cushioned, black wooden couch, his arm lounged on the top park holding a glass of red wine, his right leg over his left, his ankle to his thigh, and his other arm on the arm rest. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his right shoulder, his long chocolate shoulder length hair covering his eyes.

She cautiously walked to him, and sat across from him, facing him her left leg bent under her right. Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked at her fidgeting fingers.

"That was very childish of you Shizuka." She nodded shivering at the rough tone of his voice. It was rugged, but very…alluring.

With pureblood speed he had her lying on her back on the couch, her hands gripped his shoulders. Haruka's arms wrapped around her holding tight onto her, not enough to hurt. But she read threw her lovers feelings and tilted her head to the side giving full access to his desire. A low growl ran threw his lips and Shizuka whimpered as two large fangs sunk into her pearly pale skin right at the edge of her jaw under her ear. She bent her knees in pain, but it slowly vanished with moans of pleasure as Haruka sucked her being away with a long, slow pace.

She ran her fingers threw his wavy chocolate curls. Haruka had finished and slowly slid his fangs out, lapping up the stray lines of blood threatening to stain her silver hair. The wounds had closed on their own.

Haruka just stayed there, his breathing in fast pants trying to regain his control and sanity. Unknowingly he slid his arm out form under her and ran his hand over her stomach underneath him, he snuggled his head at the crook of Shizukas neck inhaling her scent, with a mixture of his from his shirt that she wore.

"Haruka…what's going to happen?" He sighed at the question. He picked Shizuka up and walked over to his bed, laying her on the black silk covers. He kicked his shoes of and joined her, curling up next to her. One arm under her head as a pillow the other petting her stomach slowly in a circling motion.

He suddenly stopped and pressed his hand a little more on a spot, right under her belly button.

"Ow…he's kicking."


	3. Skinny Dipping

MomoXarii: _I'm getting really carried away with Shiz an Haru haha_

Ace: _Yes, yes you are. _

Momo: _But i hope you guys are enjoying the whole beginning, but to be truthful I want to go off with a different bang. Since a whole lot of stories in the beginning never just show a bit. And then later they show flashbacks and stuff. I just didn't want to do that. So instead i started off with the beginning, where everything is happening and not go off doing to many flash backs. It will be a Rido x Zero fanfic so people don't worry, and if it bores you oh well haha I like how it's coming out!_

Ace: _haters...  
_

* * *

Shizukas eyes fluttered opened at the faint scent of blood, her light lilac eyes slowly turning light ruby red. She curved her body to the side, her hip twisting like a snake. Her hand slowly rubbed over her stomach, her unborn child becoming restless, moving and kicking. Her urge to drink reached him since he wasn't a human child, but a pureblood. Shizuka sat up an looked around the dark room, her eyes quickly adjusting to it. She ran her fingers through her silver hair, moving stray strands from her face.

Her lover was no where in the room. She sighed swinging her long pale legs over the edge of the black silk bed, walking over to the two big doors.

She spread her pureblood senses throughout the house trying to find Haruka, she opened the door and walked out to the hallway, her bare feet touching smooth red rug.

She moaned at the movement of her son again being triggered by her hunger, slowly growing. She turned and skipped walking down the millions of stars by using her pureblood gifts to levitate off the floor. Her feet left the floor, over the stars and down to the second floor without a sound. She paused for a moment and placed both her hands on her waist, leaning her head back taking in deep breaths.

Her son was becoming restless again. She brought her wrist up to her teeth and pulled off a black rubber band and kept it in her mouth as she pulled her waist long silver hair up in a ponytail, ignoring the stray bangs coming down to frame her face, and tying it up in a high ponytail.

Shizuka began her way to the other staircases to the first floor sensing her lover down there, but she stopped a small vein popping on her forehead. Her nails formed into claws and she grabbed the stray silver bangs and sliced right through them leaving her neat bangs that covered her whole forehead.

Shizuka smiled triumphantly continuing her flight down familiar stairs. Once her feet touched the floor her ears picked up the loud sounds of guns and army commands. Her lilac eyes narrowed.

'Oh hell nah! He did not upgrade the whole house and not tell her about it!' She thought loudly as she made her way to the ridiculously huge living room where there she caught her loving lover…playing Call of Duty.

The whole living room was more modern, the TV was facing her, there was no door, or picture frames on the wall. No windows or old fashion furniture, just a whole stack of play station, x-box, and wii games stacked at the far corners by the TV. A huge leather sofa where Haruka sat happily, thumb twisting the joy stick moving the digital character on the screen, while the other shot his gun.

She was about to enter when a purple plastic looking wall appeared in front of her. Haruka turned smiling evilly back at her.

"Why, my amor good morning." His smile growing on his perfect face.

"Haruka…" A dark purple aura started to form around her, fangs and claw elongated, her eyes flashing a dark deep purple with rub rims around her cat like pupils. The window like barrier cracked a straight line threw her image that Haruka calmly stared at. But his eyes widened noticing something different.

He sighed running his fingers through his wavy chocolate locks, then suddenly the thin broken shield vanished and she was atop Harukas lap. She was back to normal.

"Haruka-koi your son is hungry, and he's coming soon." She combed his hair back slowly, he closed his eyes at the soft touch. Haruka kept his eyes closed as he raised his wrist to touch her porcelain cheek. Her eyelids slid down half way, dark purple clouds twirled around her dilated cat pupils.

She turned her head her rose soft lips touching her lovers cold wrist. Haruka leaned his head back on the sofas back shivering at the feeling of Shizukas soft, but warm fingers holding his arm. She entwined her silk fingers between his perfect slender ones. She moved her arms enough for her to reach his wrist without breaking their linked fingers.

He leaned his head forward, his fangs pressing past his lips pulsing at the sight before him.

It was a perfect picture of love and lust.

The back of her fragile hand touched her lightly pink tinted cheek, their fingers loosely entwined together. She tilted her arm the right was so her rose soft peach lips touched his skin, they were broken apart enough for him to see her fangs. They were small, but he knew she was holding them back.

His ruby chocolate eyes copied every single detail of her perfect facial expression into his head. Her eyes were not closed, but they were enough for her long silver eye lashes to touch her pink smooth cheeks.

Haruka closed his eyes as she finally pressed her lips closer, and bit down. She only bit once enough to break the skin, and then she fully retracted her fangs.

_He looked on, remembering the countless other times she drank from him. His parents never knew, they never even knew about this place he called his hide-out, not even about Shizuka. After some days he would return and ignore her calls, and everything she would send even ignore her totally._

_She would later be crushed, but he would bring her here and let her drink from him just like this. And she would forgive him and he would later explain why he did what he did, and it ended up in a night together in bed._

_He hated his parents, but he was loyal to them. Before meeting Shizuka he was a neat freak, loyal, spoiled uncaring kteenager. But once his eyes fell on Shizuka that night when his parents invited a whole bunch of different pureblood families to a ball for his engagement party, that he was unaware of. He fell head over heels for her._

_Haruka remembered it perfectly, everything that happened that night swam threw his head, as his life dripped from his wrist to Shizukas mouth._

_Haruka walked down his home hall seething with anger. He had just been told he had to appear at the base of the stair way in front of the main hall to be introduced to his bride to be, and then get on his knees and propose!_

_His aura cracked near by windows and shook the dust from the walls. His father had brought him out to a balchoney to tell him that, and what he was expected to do._

_He didn't mind, but to do it behind his back, was something that brought his hidden anger right out. He had been the perfect child, the perfect heir to the thrown, everything! But still his own blood father didn't trust him in choosing his own bride._

_And now he was going to marry his own sister?_

_He left his house through the back garden door, ripping off his jacked and tearing off his blood red tie and ripping off his dress shirt. He came to a glowing built in his back yard, a pool lit up by under water lights._

_He kicked off his shoes, but as he did his height senses picked up the presence of someone. In his pool. He quickly scanned the surface, and he was a fading ripple of movement. Looking up he saw long silver hair._

_'A woman?' He thought as his eyes slowly crawled over her thin, but curvy frame. Her hip barley touched the water, since she was at the far edge of the pool where the water was clear but shallow. So he got a good view from behind, at the slight curve from her lower back up to her mid back._

_Her arms moved up to the back of her head, and she slowly spread her hair parting it and pulling it over her shoulders to her front._

_He was memorized by her small movements. His eyes flashed crimson red mixed with chocolate at the sight of the back of her neck. But suddenly she turned around and her eyes widened. His did too._

_Lilac meet Chocolate. But the moment passed so fast, and she finally crossed her arms over her chest covering her chest._

_He blushed mad red after getting a good look at them, but he turned his far to the side staring down at the corner of the pool._

_"Pervert!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him, her other arm covering her very perky body. Haruka cleared his throat._

_"If you would uhm please put some clothes on. It was a misunderstanding I didn't mean to…look." She narrowed her eyes up at him and quickly dunked her self under the water up the top of her shoulders, the ripple of her action reaching him and catching his attention._

_"Why should I? I was here first." She pouted._

_"Who…who are you anyway? Were you invited to my in-…my fathers party?" She twisted a strand of her silver hair that touched her cheek._

_"Yes, I came with my parents. My name is Shizuka Hiou, and you are?" He got the courage and looked down straight at her making eye contact._

_"Haruka Kuran." She nodded waving her palm at him, almost child like._

_"Ello sir Kuran, I am sorry for intruding, but your pop's party was super boring and I sort of ran into your pool, slipped, and fell in." She did hand gestures of her storing, completely forgetting that the water was clear and she was completely nude. Again he caught himself staring at her curves under water._

_"Oh…"_

_"So that was your aura I felt a while ago?" He snapped out of his trance looking back up at her. Her lips made a thin line she shot up from the water, hands on her hips._

_"Take a picture why dontcha? It'll last longer?" He shook his head and quickly averted his eyes._

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_Shizuka tilted her head and tapped her index finger on her chin._

_"Are you going to get in or not? Since your half naked already, might as well no?" She slowly made her way back into the deep part of the pool, Haruka unknowingly followed her every move._

_He cleared his throat and nodded. He slide his perfectly ironed pants leaving his speedo looking underwear on, dipping himself slowly in the warm water._

_Haruka took in a deep breath and dived under the water barley making a sound. The crystal clear water glided over his body as he kicked his feet and finally reaching the bottom. He opened his eyes and looked up._

_His eyes widened to the point where they hurt, bubbled spilling out of his mouth as he opened it under water. Again he got another view of Shizukas body, everything from her head to her toes. She was completely naked. He ignored the pain in his chest, but he couldn't ignore the tightening piece of clothing he was wearing. He looked down and cursed in his head, kicking his legs so he quickly shot up from under the water his head hitting something other than air._

_He coughed out the unwanted water, rubbing his fists over his eyes. He opened them and spotted two glowing crimson red ones staring back at him._

_He looked down and saw Shizuka pressed against his chest staring back at whomever was standing at the edge of the pool. Haruka quickly looked back up and saw his mother and father staring down at him with blood red eyes._

_"Haruka Kuran!"_

_

* * *

_

_Momo: Ok another confession...this chapter shows (in a tini way) how me and my bf meet :D it was ...embarrassing._

_Ace: I remember it sooooo well ;))))  
_


End file.
